


Ticklish

by Sephinova



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Tentacles, Tickling, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: Jenova discovers that Sephiroth is ticklish.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my serious Jenova fanfiction which has been in the works since September but nooooooooooooo, a day after I posted my last fanfic ‘The Food Burglar’ I had the sudden urge to write Sephinova fluff again. I feel that I wrote this fanfic better than my previous one, though I still feel it could’ve been better and it’s considerably shorter (which isn’t a bad thing).
> 
> You can also read this on Tumblr: https://sephinova.tumblr.com/post/170158189881/ticklish

Sephiroth breathed in the fresh air and slowly exhaled. He gazed at the blue sky gradually turning gold and at the mountains in the distance, sunset had just begun.

He could sense her presence, he heard her footsteps soften by the grass coming closer and closer towards him. He smiled, whenever they were alone together he felt as though they were the only ones that existed in the whole world and that nothing else mattered.

A couple of Jenova's tentacles reached out to soothingly caress Sephiroth's arms, she gently wrapped another around his hand and she embraced him from behind with her arms around his waist.

''Mother...'' Sephiroth softly whispered in acknowledgment as he held her tentacle in his hand. ''Sephiroth...'' Jenova answered. He could feel her smile rather than see it.

Two of Jenova's tentacles wrapped around Sephiroth's waist. She loved to be close to her dearest son, she experienced wondrous joy and indescribable feelings by being in his company.

Jenova lovingly rubbed Sephiroth's abdomen and he unexpectedly twitched at her touch.

Jenova tilted her head to the side at her son's sudden reaction. Curious, she repeated her previous action and he twitched again and a suppressed laugh escaped him. A mischievous grin spread across Jenova's face. ''You're ticklish.'' ''I'm not ticklish.'' Sephiroth denied. ''Oh, really?'' 

And with that, Jenova attacked Sephiroth's belly with tickles. 

Sephiroth tried his hardest to hold back his laughter but failed miserably. ''Hahaha! Mmhaha! M-Mother!'' He tried to shield his abdomen with his arms and attempted to run away.

Jenova caught Sephiroth by wrapping a pair of her tentacles around his arms halting his escape, two more pairs went to his flanks and the back of his knees. He fell to his knees laughing. Jenova swiftly flipped Sephiroth onto his back, firmly pinning his hands above his head. 

Sephiroth watched his mother saunter over to him, she chuckled as she straddled him. ''Where do you think you're going?'' Jenova purred as she placed her hands on his belly and her tentacles on his armpits.

''Nowhere.'' Sephiroth lied smiling innocently as he braced himself for his impending predicament. ''It looked like you were going somewhere to me.'' Jenova spoke, her voice dripping with mischief.

Jenova resumed her tickling with a vengeance, Sephiroth burst out laughing at the overpowering sensations. ''Hahahahaha! Ple-haha-please-haha-st-stop, M-Mo-Mother!'' Sephiroth begged writhing from underneath Jenova.

Jenova had never seen her son howling with laughter before, he was always so cool, calm and collected and seeing him become undone like that made it all the more amusing.

It became almost painful for Sephiroth to catch a breath as his uncontrollable reactions completely took over him. Jenova could sense Sephiroth's discomfort, she took mercy on him and stopped her onslaught of tickles.

Sephiroth gasped for air, he laughed a little from the lingering sensations but was relieved that it finally ended. Jenova giggled.

After a couple of minutes of rest Sephiroth sat up and a playful smirk tugged at his lips.

Sephiroth pounced on his mother. Jenova squealed as Sephiroth tickled her. ''Hehehaha! Sss-Se-Sephiroth!'' Jenova laughed, she went on the offensive and tickled Sephiroth once again using her tentacles.

They rolled around on the grass in playful bliss, their laughter echoing throughout the field.

When they finally stopped, for a moment they gazed into each other's eyes and Jenova tenderly kissed Sephiroth's soft lips. 

Jenova broke their lingering kiss and caressed Sephiroth's face. ''You're such a cheeky boy.'' Jenova pointed out. Sephiroth chuckled. ''I had to get my revenge in some way.''

They kissed again bathed in the golden glow of the sun.


End file.
